


Random Writings

by DarkenedArk



Category: Original Work
Genre: also, but sometimes, i might also put story ideas here, i'll write in it whenever i'm inspired, rip little guy you shouldn't have eaten my food, this will probably be mostly short stories, this work is dedicated to a fly i killed a while back, we'll see, which isn't often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedArk/pseuds/DarkenedArk
Summary: A collection of my practice writings. Probably oneshots. Maybe some multi-parts. Some weird plot twists, I'll bet. Who knows anymore.





	1. Oneshot #1

The girl crouched low behind the desk, not sure what plan of action to take. The man was near. She'd seen him quite a few times before, but he'd never been this close to her! He went from room to room, probably looking for her, but seemingly not aware of her exact location. She had to think up a plan, fast. She couldn't let him see her.  
  
The room she was in was on the second floor. It had only one door, which led out to the hallway. Other than a wardrobe, a small bed, and the desk she hid behind, the room was vacant. Little chance of escape. She might just have to go for it.  
  
He was getting closer. She could hear his quiet footsteps down the hall. The next room he would enter would be the one she resided in. The door creaked. It was him. The man was here. She could see the glint of the kitchen knife he held in his hand.  
  
_Flick!_ The resounding click of the light switch made her heart beat faster.  
She held her breath. The man started moving around, scanning the room.

Little did he know that she had the bigger knife...  
And she wasn't the prey here.


	2. Some Weird Story I Wrote in 8th Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 8th grade for Young Authors so it's pretty cringy. It's also pretty rushed because there was a word limit of 3,000 and I overstepped that by a whole lot. Also ignore the sources at the bottom. I had to put them there for the assignment and I'm too lazy to remove them.  
> (I still won 1st place though wtf)

My life was horribly bland. It was so empty of any excitement that it made a fresh pile of snow look like a Picasso painting. So that’s why, one day, I decided that I had absolutely nothing to lose. I quit my office job the next day, transferred all of my money into a single account, and withdrew about $800. I packed a bag with clothes and hygiene products. I left the rest of my apartment as it was, though. There was nothing for me there.

  
Afterwards, I dropped by the local Walmart and picked up a couple of prepaid throwaway phones, just in case I needed them. I also grabbed a nice stereo, a bunch of CDs, a bunch of camping gear to shove in my car in case I needed it for whatever reason, and a truckload of snack foods. The cashier gave me a weird look when I went to check out, but other than that, I was good to go.

  
I pulled into an abandoned lot on the edge of town and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number of my buddy, Nick. The phone rang about four times before he picked up.

  
“Hello?” came his voice.

  
“Yo, Nicky!” I smiled.

  
I heard him sigh. “Hey Patrick.”

  
“So, what are you doing?”

  
“Sitting on my couch with nothing to do,” he laughed dryly.

  
“Well, how does becoming a criminal sound?” I offered.

  
There was a second of silence on the other end before I heard him laugh once again.

  
“Good one, ‘Trick.”

  
“I’m serious, Nick. We’ve got nothing here. Our jobs are boring, we’ve got no family or friends except each other. Nobody knows who we are. Doesn’t a life on the run seem so much more exciting?”

  
More silence.

  
“Come on man. I’m doing this whether or not you agree to it. What do you say?”

  
A few seconds later, I heard a sigh.

  
“Okay, I’m in. But you better have a good plan, you little idiot,” he says.

  
I laughed with relief. I had an official partner in crime.  
“Put on your war paint, bro. I’m coming over.”

 

I honked the horn twice, signaling to my partner, Nick, that it was time to get going. I snatched the earpiece from the cup holder in the van and shoved it into my ear.

  
“Dude, we gotta go! I just heard the cops over the radio!”

  
I heard Nick swearing on the other end. “Well what are we gonna do? I only have half of these collections packed up. We can’t just leave them here! Jere specifically asked for all of them!”

  
Nicky-boy and I were on a paid mission at some rich guy’s house, gathering up all of his coin collections for our “employer”, Jeremy. Now, you’re probably thinking, _But Patrick, why coin collections? Aren’t they super bulky and heavy and definitely not the thing you want to grab with only two hours before the owner gets home?_ And you’d be exactly right. As it turns out, this guy had, like, $4,000 in coins. That’s a lot of coins. But of course, Nick thought it would be a great idea to show off and insist that he could do it himself. That obviously wasn’t going to work out well, because the rich guy’s alarm had sounded only minutes after he’d gotten inside. From what he relayed over the radio afterwards, he’d been able to call and convince the police that it had been a false alarm.

  
But then, as if we weren’t running on luck already, Nick slipped on the stairs and hit his head. I about ran inside after him, but he assured me he was alright and continued on. Things went without a hitch for about 45 minutes. It was around then that the cops realized that the alarm hadn’t been false and there was a robbery going on right under their noses. I’ll admit, it was pretty funny hearing them over the radio.

  
_Wait, where are we going?_

  
_That place on the edge of town, you know? That place where Old Man Meyers lives?_

  
_But I thought that was a false alarm?_

  
_Yeah, me too. But I guess not?_

  
Honestly, it was great, but it also meant that there would be people coming to arrest us. So I jumped out of the van and dashed inside to help out my buddy. Racing up the stairs, I glanced inside every room I passed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nick. Finally, I spotted him in a room at the end of the hall, struggling against the heavy weight of hundreds of coins jangling mercilessly in the large bag he carried.

  
I skidded to a halt next to him, snatching up another bag and dumping coins into it without a word. In no time, we had the whole room cleansed of coins. Now we just had to haul the bags down to the van and get out of here before law enforcement showed up and started law enforcing us into handcuffs.

  
After a quick discussion, Nick and I decided to take one bag at a time. And we did just that. By the time we’d gotten all three or so bags loaded into the back of our van, I could hear the officers on the radio telling each other that they were close to the house. Fortunately for us, this house was in the middle of nowhere, making it difficult for police to find it. We were in the van, miles in the opposite direction, by the time the cops even had the place within sight.

  
“Oh, man! What a rush!” Nick exclaimed.

  
“Yeah, no kidding,” I agreed. “But next time, I’m coming with you. That could’ve ended badly. Like, really badly.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, man,” he sighed.

  
For a few minutes, we drove in silence before I switched on our iPod we kept in the car. I reshuffled the playlist that was already loaded.

  
“Oh, yeah! I love this song!” Nick whooped as the beginning of The Phoenix started playing. I smiled. We both loved this song.

 

We pulled into the abandoned gas station about an hour later. This was where Jeremy worked. Or lived. Maybe both. Heck, for all I know, he worked out of his own bedroom. Anyways, I knocked on the door of the station and Jeremy came to open it about a minute later, as per usual.

  
“Hey, Pattycakes!”

  
“Don’t call me that,” I frowned.

  
He waved his hand dismissively. “You got my stuff?”

  
“Yeah, it’s in the van. Where do you want it?”

  
He stopped for a second, thinking. “I mean, we could just throw it in the back room with all that other stuff until I have time to pawn it off.”

  
“Sounds good,” I said, walking toward the van.

  
Nick saw us coming over and hopped out to meet us.

  
“Hey Jere,” he greeted.

  
“Nicky-boy! How goes it?” Jeremy grinned.

  
Nick frowned at the nickname, but didn’t say anything in response.

  
We spent the next fifteen minutes loading up the bags of coins in the back room of the station. It wasn’t easy work, but the pay we got when we were done made it all worth it.

  
“So, what now?” I asked Nick when we were back on the road.

  
“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

  
“Mmm,” I shrugged.

  
“How about we just go rent a motel room and chill for a while? I’m done with sleeping in this van. Plus, free breakfast,” he offered.

  
“Sounds like a plan, my man. Ha, that rhymed. Guess I’m a poet and didn’t know it,” I said, chuckling.

  
Nick rolled his eyes at my antics, but I could see that he was trying not to smile.

 

We pulled into the old motel some 20 minutes later. We asked for a room facing away from the road, just in case the police found out where we were staying. It wouldn’t be the first time, at least. So we parked the van around front, making it look like we had a room there.

  
“So, how does some pizza sound?” I asked as Nick and I walked into our room, bags in tow.

  
He shrugged. “Sounds good, as long as we get cheese.”

  
“Of course we’re getting cheese. What else would we get?” I laughed.

  
While Nick said he was going to go take a shower, I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and looked at the card with all the phone numbers on it. I found the number for the closest pizza place and called. I ordered two pizzas, because who wouldn’t be hungry after a heist like that?

  
I waited patiently for either the pizzas to get here or for Nick to be done with his shower. He liked to take long showers. As it happened, the pizza beat him, and I passed the delivery guy some cash after setting down the pizzas. About five minutes later, Nick walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders.

  
“Oh, good. I was worried you’d gotten lost in there,” I joked.

  
He started to roll his eyes, before they landed on the open box of pizza next to the bed. “Well, if you’d told me that the pizza’d come, I’da been out of there faster,” he remarked, grabbing a piece of said pizza. I just smirked in response.

  
Later that night, we were ready to hit the sack when we heard the distant whine of sirens. Nick and I both stopped what we were doing to listen and see if they were getting closer. After ten seconds of listening, we could confirm that they were.

  
Nick cursed as we both threw our stuff together. We’d been in a situation like this many times before. After our stuff was packed up (including the pizza), Nick waited in the room while I ran around front and grabbed the van. In the distance, I could see the unmistakable blue and red lights of at least four cruisers by the looks of it. I jumped into the van and barely closed the door before I was racing it back the way I came. Nick was waiting by the open doorway, bags in hand, ready to throw them in the back.  
“I left the TV on so it sounds like we’re still in there,” he said, jumping into the passenger seat.

  
I nodded in approval. “Good idea. Let’s get out of here before we’re caught.”

  
We took off down I-25, away from the source of the sirens. I don’t even know if they were after us, but with that many cars, we’re better safe than sorry.  
“I guess you lost your chance at not sleeping in the van,” I said about five minutes later.

  
He chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. Dang it.”

  
“Think we could call someone and ask ‘em for a place to crash?”

  
Nick tilted his head in thought. “Maybe Viv? She seemed okay with helping us out last time.”

  
Viv was another person we took jobs for. She liked to hang out in this big old boat that was always tied up to a dock. She looked like she lived there, too. Always had on a fishing vest and a pair of rubber boots, even though that boat has probably never left the dock. But she was nice and gave us food every time we came over. Kind of like a mom friend, if you know what I mean.

  
“Yeah, sure. Any idea where to go from here?” I questioned.

  
We were both quiet.

  
“I guess not, then,” I concluded. “Let’s just drive around until we find somewhere to stay.”

  
Nick didn’t object, so off we went.

 

Sometime later, we found ourselves hopelessly lost. Nick and I had never been in this part of New Mexico, and we had no idea where we were or what was around us. So we drove and drove, taking turns at the wheel, until we spotted signs for a town about ten miles away. Well, I spotted them. Nick was asleep.

  
I drove in the direction the sign said the town was in and, sure enough, ended up in a quaint little town about the size of your average college campus. According to the “Welcome” sign, it was called Jemez Springs and had a shocking population of about 275 people. My eyebrows raised a little, but I quickly disregarded it and went to looking for a motel to stay in. There was one on Main Street that was open 24 hours, and I pulled in next to the office.

  
Leaving Nick in the car, I went in and got my cash ready to hand over. But when I got in there, there was nobody at the counter. The lights were on and everything seemed normal, but there was just no one at the counter. I figured they were just in the back room taking a break, and I rang the “ring for assistance” bell on the counter. Nobody appeared. I reckoned they’d fallen asleep on break or something. So I moseyed my way around the counter and into the back room. Empty.

  
Maybe the bathroom? But the bathroom was vacant. By then, you could practically see a big question mark floating above my head. So I went back out, woke up Nick and explained the situation.

  
“Nobody, huh?” he questioned when I finished.

  
“Not a soul,” I confirmed.

  
He waited a second before responding again. “Well, let’s go take another look.”

  
And into the motel we went, him for the first, I for the second. We double checked all the places I’d initially looked, but found nothing. So we ventured up the hallway to check and see if there was a late night custodian or someone who’d be able to help us out. But there was no one in sight.

  
“Hey Pat, come look at this,” Nick called from his place next to what could only be a storage closet. I walked over to where he was crouched.

  
“What is it?”

  
He pointed to a dark splotch on the carpet in front of him.

  
“This.”

  
We both stared at it for a second, before I reached down and wiped a finger on it. It was cold and wet. My finger came away red, and I could feel my heart plummet to my toes and my blood turn to ice water.

  
“We have to get out of here,” I muttered hastily. “This isn’t good. We have to go.”

  
“What? What’s the matter? Patrick?”

  
I grabbed his wrist and began dragging him back through the halls of the hotel and towards the entrance. But as soon as we turned the last corner to get to the door, we saw something that made us both halt in out tracks.

  
There was an oddly dressed man relaxing in one of the chairs that sat in the front lobby. He wore a Hawaiian shirt over a black t-shirt and extremely torn blue jeans. But the most out-of-place thing about his appearance was the pristine white trilby on his head. He seemed to be reading a magazine when we’d turned the corner, but now he was looking up at us, smiling.

  
“Nick, Patrick! I’ve been waiting out here for you,” he exclaimed.

  
Neither of us spoke.

  
“Have a seat,” he invited, motioning at the vacant seats across from him.

  
I was the first to take action, and I sat down where the man had indicated. Then, when Nick didn’t do anything, I reached for his arm and pulled him into the seat next to me.

  
“What’s going on? Who are you?” was the first thing out of my mouth.

  
The man ignored me. “How are you two?”

  
When we didn’t answer him, he frowned.

  
“Well, you’re here for a reason. I need some help.”

  
“Uh, no,” Nick responded.

  
“It’s nothing bad.”

  
“Still no,” I continued for him.

  
He waved us off. “Can you trust that I’m not here to harm you?”

  
“No,” Nick and I responded in unison.

  
“Okay, that’s probably a good idea. I am a stranger, after all.” He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers interlaced. “You probably have some questions.”

  
“You’d hope so,” I retorted.

  
He laughed. “Okay. You start. Go ahead.”

  
“First off, who are you?”

  
He leaned back, crossed his legs, and put his hands behind his head. “Who I am… Is none of your concern right now.”

  
“Is there at least something we can call you?” asked Nick.

  
The man seemed to ponder this. “For now, you can refer to me as Ryan.”

  
“Okay, _Ryan_ , what are you doing here? What are we doing here?”

  
“Hm. Well, I’ll give you the short version. I work with a few people. What we are called,” at this he gave a pointed look at us, “does not concern you, not right now, anyways, but we work with the government. As, uh, as fate would have it, we came across you two while you were robbing a wealthy woman’s house-“

  
“Which one?” I interrupted.

  
He stopped, seemingly taken aback.

  
“You have to be more specific, because we’ve robbed more than one rich lady.”

  
“Uhh, big ol’ house, south of Albuquerque? Report said you stole her vintage dresses..?”

  
“Oh, yeah. That one. Continue.”

  
“Okay, where was I? Oh yeah- We came across you guys while you were in the middle of robbing this lady’s house. Now, in any normal circumstances, we’d of stopped you and taken you in. But, we tuned into your radios and listened to you talk. You know, work out your plans and stuff.”

  
“That’s not creepy or anything,” Nick mumbled.

  
Ryan continued, ignoring Nick’s comment. “Anyways, we didn’t take you in because of how intelligent you seemed. So we followed you around the country and monitored you to see if you were worthy of what we had in mind.”

  
“’Had in mind’? What the heck is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

  
“Yes. We are low on agents, and I am here to ask you if you want to join us,” Ryan proposed, leaning forward again.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What are we joining? Because I’m not about to join some ‘organization’ and have it turn out to be a cult or something,” Nick answered.

  
Ryan laughed. “I figured you’d ask that. See, we’re a…’secret’ organization, if you will. The public doesn’t know about us. Heck, even some branches of the government don’t know about us. But what we do is much more complicated. Sometimes we turn in criminals. Sometimes we’re hired to take people out for the right amount of money. We do lots of other things on the side, too.”

  
Nick and I were silent. We looked at each other, not knowing what to decide.

  
“Oh, also: if you join, your criminal records will be wiped clean,” Ryan added.

  
“Sold,” I answered immediately.

  
“Yeah, me too,” Nick agreed.

  
Ryan grinned. “I thought so. Let’s get going.”

  
As we were getting up, a thought occurred to me. “Oh, hey. Where is everybody? When we came in, the place was empty. And there was a big puddle of something in front of one of the closets back there.”

  
Chuckling, Ryan explained. “I told the owner that he could take the night off, along with all of the staff. As for the patrons? There was nobody checked in. That’s why the owner agreed to go home. I gave him a…significant amount of money to keep his business going.”

  
“Yeah, okay, but what about the puddle?” Nick asked.

  
“Oh, that? Well, when I was telling everyone to leave, one of the janitors said he’d spilled his Kool-Aid in the hall. I told him to leave it and that he could take care of it when he got back. I’m guessing that’s what you saw.”

  
Nick and I both looked at each other and sighed in relief. Nothing that bad was happening after all.

  
The three of us got up and left the motel, Ryan locking up behind us. He guided us toward his (rather cliché) black SUV and told us that we could leave our van here. When asked how we’d get it back, he told us somebody would come get it. I shrugged, but I could tell Nick wasn’t thrilled about the idea. Nevertheless, we hopped into the SUV and Ryan started driving.

 

Anyways, that’s how I joined a secret government agency full of part-time hitmen, spies, and lots of black suits (but also the occasional Hawaiian shirt).

 

 

 

Partially inspired by /r/nosleep story  
“The Day I Hired a Hitman” by user /u/murdering_time

Character Ryan based on HABIT of the series EverymanHYBRID (in terms of dress, some attitude, a little bit of dialogue and the magazine reading)

The only outside pages I used were the Wikipedia page for Jemez Springs, New Mexico and numerous different google searches and webpage examinations to figure out the difference between a fedora and a trilby.


End file.
